valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Bath Ooyamatsumi
DMG 4 times to all enemies / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies, all enemies' DEF 20% down, and deal 400% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Celestial Sake |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All enemies' ATK 50% down from the first turn / Can't be nullified / 100% chance |procs 2 = 5 |skill g = ☆Celestial Sake |skill g lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies, all enemies' DEF 20% down, and deal 400% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 30% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies, all enemies' DEF 20% down, and deal 500% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 40% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Celestial Sake |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All enemies' ATK 50% down from the first turn / Can't be nullified / 100% chance |procs g2 = 7 |skill x = ★Celestial Sake |skill x lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies, all enemies' DEF 30% down, and deal 600% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 50% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies, all enemies' DEF 30% down, and deal 700% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 60% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Celestial Sake |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All enemies' ATK 60% down from the first turn / Can't be nullified / 100% chance |procs x2 = -1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Ooyamatsumi enjoys hot spring baths so much, she can spend a whole day there. |friendship = Sake in a hot spring can't be beat! Ahhh... This is the life! |meet = I'm a scary war god, but a hot bath soothes the savage beast! |battle start = Join me in the hot spring! |battle end = Was I in the bath too long? |friendship max = The sake went to your head? Or was it my beauty? |friendship event = What? We should get out now? But it's only been ten hours. If you're too hot, have some sake, Drink, drink! I sure will! |rebirth = You've never seen me fight hard? You have a good eye. I never give it my all. I'd rather relax in a hot spring. I'm the war god who prefers peace, a drink, and hot a bath! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin